


Meet-Cute

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, Carol is a nurse, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, Love Story, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl meets Carol in the most embarrassing way possible.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Title: **Meet Cute**  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Magenta's Nightmare  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 09-03-15, Updated: 09-09-15  
Chapters: 9, Words: 16,809

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

_**OK, this story starts out like a shot out of the gate. I got a weird inspiration from my husband's ultrasound of all things. Lol** _

_**So...yeah...uh...Enjoy?** _

_**~ I should note that a "Meet Cute" is the part of a movie where two people (a couple) meet. A "Meet Cute" is normally cute and or funny, I thought it would be ironic to name this story Meet Cute since it isn't cute at all and actually probably the worst way to meet someone you end up being into:) he he he** _

This was the last place in the entire world Daryl wanted to be. He had hardly slept last night thinking about it. Sitting in a waiting room in a radiology clinic about to be examined by a stranger. He had a lump and he waited for a long time to have it looked at, longer than he should have. He had an active sex life up until 6 months ago and he wasn't especially shy but never got used to medical exams. Strangers touching you while discussing the weather didn't sit right with him.

"Mr. Dixon?"

A woman in scrubs called his name and he stood up looking at her like, _What the fuck do I do?_

"Just come this way."

She had a bright and friendly smile that should have put him at ease but he was about to show her a lot more than he wanted to.

She led him to a room that was dark and he looked around him like it was a trap.

"It's just dark for the monitors, it helps us see the screens better."

She smiled again and handed him a gown and pointed to a bathroom.

"This will be fast, promise. Just slip that on and come lie down on this table for me, OK?"

Daryl walked into the little sterile bathroom and began to take off his coat and shirt and then pulled the gown over his front and tied it around his neck.

He had a son, what if something was wrong with him? His son was the only reason he was putting himself through this, although it should have been sooner.

He unbuckled his belt and stood for a second, motionless, not wanting to expose himself to that woman out there.

Maybe he could just walk out and tell her it had disappeared.

He sucked it up pulling his pants off and folding them. He looked for somewhere to put them and ended up tossing them on a chair. He didn't want to go out there.

He made himself walk back into the dark room.

"Great! Just come lay right down and I'll get this over with for you."

It must have been apparent that he was uncomfortable, but who wouldn't be?

She was so damned pleasant he felt bad having to get her to touch his balls.

He lay back on the paper covered table and she covered his body with a drape.

"So I just need you to pull the gown up to your middle and this won't take more than 10 minutes tops, we'll get some answers for you."

"OK," he said, pulling up the gown to his navel and waiting for her to run this show. He looked up at the ceilng of the room, feeling completely uncomfortable.

_**She can't stop you...just run...** _

She pulled down the sheet just a few inches and sighed softly.

"I'm going to need you to pull down your underwear, Sir."

"Uh...of course," he said, lifting his body and sliding his shorts down feeling like a creep to be showing his junk to a stranger.

She arranged his shorts down his thighs and pulled the drape down leaving him wincing in embarrassment.

"I understand how uncomfortble this is."

"I doubt that." he said, laughing to himself.

"You've never been to a gynecologist, just trust me on that one."

She got the screen working and she had just taken care of a prenatal patient and still had warm gel for the transducer.

"This will feel strange and warm, OK?"

"Yeah."

She moved the device over his skin and stared at the screen taking measurements and observing what she could.

"Can you tell if there's something wrong with me?"

"I'll try but it's the doctor who is the final answer for this kind of thing. You worried?"

"I am, yeah. I have a son."

She looked intently at the screen as she move the device all over his most intimate body parts.

She spoke to him just like she didn't have her hand inches from his dick. She squinting at the machine and pushed many buttons, freezing and saving images.

"Oh for goodness sake! Sorry, I can't see a thing."

She pulled one of her gloves off and put a pair of dark rimmed glasses on her face from her pocket.

"That's better, you doing OK?"

"Yeah...I think."

"I'm seeing some familiar things here but...do you mind if I ask you an uncomfortable question?"

"Uh...go ahead."

"Tell me, does it hurt more toward the base of your penis? A feeling like pressure?"

"Yeah, what does that mean? Am I ok?"

"I'm really not supposed to say, it's for your doctor to discuss with you."

She could see in his face he was disappointed to hear this. He looked truly terrified like he thought he was dying.

She would bet money on what it was, she saw this enough times to recognize it and it wasn't serious. If she hadn't known his doctor just left town for 3 weeks of golfing she might not have done what she did next.

"I need to finish collecting the images for your doctor but...can you promise not to tell anyone I told you? I could get into trouble."

"I promise."

"You can't quote me on this and you still need to speak with Dr. Evans...but it looks a lot like a Epididymal cyst and that's nothing for you to worry about."

"Really? Thank you..."

"Carol."

"Thank you, Carol, so what do I have to do for this?"

"If it isn't causing you any serious discomfort or interfering with sexual function it doesn't require treatment. You'll need your doctor to confirm all this but I see this a lot and I don't think you need to worry."

"Oh man! That's great news."

She smiled and continued saving images for his doctor.

"Just maybe another 5 minutes, bare with me here. Your doctor still requires these images for diagnostics."

"That's fine, I'm so relieved. I put this off for a long time."

"How come?"

She still hadn't really looked at him much, she could navigate from the screen what she was doing.

"Just feel bad having to show my business to someone like you."

"It's nothing really. I spend most of my day looking at people's bodies. I do a lot of this type of ultrasound. Please don't wait again if you ever think there might be something wrong."

"You're right, I was being pretty stubborn about it."

She laughed and leaned over to pull up the drape.

"You're free to go."

He sat up and slid off the table trying to keep from showing her his ass as well.

"You made this really easy on me. Thank you, Carol."

She smiled at the handsome stranger, "I'm really glad to hear that, Mr. Dixon. Remember what I said, OK?"

"Huh?"

"Don't be shy next time, get things checked out."

"I will."

He walked into the bathroom and thanked his lucky stars he didn't get hard. The fact that he was in a bit of pain is the only thing that saved him.

He got into his black jeans and t shirt and walked out into the dark room. She had disappeared to go back to work he assumed and he slipped out the door feeling like a million dollars.

He had to stop and make a call to his son to let him know his mom was picking him up. He hadn't told anyone about his worries and was glad he wouldn't have to. He needed a stiff drink after this, even if it was early in the day.

Carol slid into her black skirt and high heeled boots. She hated scrubs and refused to wear them outside of work. She pulled her tank top and jacket over top. Carol was pretty quiet except with patients and wasn't close with her work collegues. She was good at her job and what happened today proved it. In fact, all her male patients felt comfortable with her and most of them said so. Women also praised her easy way of dealing with them which is why so many of them asked for her by name. She loved her job and especially today letting someone know they were going to be OK was priceless. She hoped he wouldn't say anything but had a feeling he was just glad to be in the clear. There was something about him, he had a great smile and the way he was shaking made her grin.

She had an appointment to meet a man right after supper and she was looking forward to taking these photographs. Carol was hoping to have time to grab a quick dinner before setting up the shoot. Photography was her real passion and advertising for subjects was the best idea she ever had.

She pressed the button for the elevator and waited but this thing was slow and old. Carol had nightmares about elevators but after a few years working here she gave in and used this one. She was about to abandon it and take the stairs but it was 13 flights down in heels so she persisted.

Finally it opened and she sighed and walked in. Just as the doors were about to close she heard "Hey! Hold it, please!"

She stuck out her hand and in walked the man who only twenty minutes before had been on her table. He looked like he wanted to turn and get off but he stood still and offered a subdued, "Hey."

"Hi."

It was an occupational hazard, running into people whose genitals you had seen.

The elevator began to move and he crossed his arms looking up at the numbers.

A loud bang scared the daylights out of her and she clung to the rails, panting. The elevator shook violently and she closed her eyes tight.

"What's happening?" she screamed.

He turned and she looked like she might have a panic attack.

"Uh...I'm sure it's ok. Just wait a second."

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**   
**Pulling your puzzles apart**   
**Questions of science; science and progress**   
**Do not speak as loud as my heart"**

**_The Scientist - Coldplay_ **

The lights went out and a small red emergency light came on. She opened her eyes and made a soft whining sound.

"I'm sure it's OK, just breathe."

She was still panting and her knuckles were turning white on the railing. Her back was pressed to the wall and she could barely see a thing.

She had wide eyes in the dark, wishing like hell she had taken the stairs now.

She sank to the floor of the elevator feeling lightheaded, this was her greatest fear. Years of working here and she trusted this damned box of death but now it was betraying her.

He watched her sitting on the floor and could clearly see up her skirt but she didn't seem concerned right now. She was gasping for air and looked like she might cry. He knew he shouldn't be finding it sexy and tried hard not to.

He grabbed the emergency phone and got nothing.

"Calm down, you're OK. I'll call someone...who do I call?"

"My...office..."

He felt like he should comfort her but felt strange coming anywhere near her after that exam. He assumed she wouldn't want him to.

He knelt next to her and patted her shoulder like she had cooties.

He dialed the number with his other hand.

"Hello? Yeah...the elevator in the building is stuck and we need help. There's a woman here not looking so good...You'll look into it? Yeah, please do!"

He sat down on the floor next to her, she still wasn't breathing right.

"You're going to hyperventilate Carol, breathe slower."

She was slouched against the wall with her knees up.

"OK..."

He noticed he still had his hand on her shoulder and took it back. He tried to think who else to call before she fainted.

"Mr...Dixon...what did they say?"

Her words were broken up and punctuated with heavy breathing.

"I think you can call me Daryl now. They said they'll look into it which doesn't sound very promising."

"What if the building is on fire? Maybe that's why the elevator stopped! What if we burn alive in here?"

She was really out of her mind, he leaned over and looked in her eyes, "We won't burn to death OK? You need to calm down. You're not alone, we'll be fine."

She whined and tried to pulled herself up realizing she wasn't hiding very much in this skirt. He held his hand out to her and she took it but she was limp so he pulled her up by her waist.

She looked up at the ceiling of the elevator. "There's no sprinklers..."

"We aren't going to burn to death, Carol. I promise. Are you scared of elevators or burning to death?" he chuckled, quietly.

"Being...trapped in elevators and burning to death," she said, still gasping for air.

She forced herself to take some slow deep breaths and put her hands on her knees letting her head fall forward.

"Why do you take the elevator then?"

"It's a long way down...and I'm wearing heels..."

He laughed to himself and before he knew it he was rubbing her back but she didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks, that's nice..."

He figured he should continue if it kept her calm, so he did.

It was still dark with the little red light and it felt disorientating after while.

10 minutes later they were still waiting for answers. She had resigned herself to sitting in the corner and took her boots off.

"Are you OK now?" he asked, feeling bad for her. She wasn't being dramatic, she was honestly scared. He was sat across from her in the opposite corner near the doors.

She nodded but felt alone in the corner of the elevator in the dark.

"Can you come sit closer...please?"

He was surprised she wanted him to come closer after everything but he happily edged over to her from the opposite side of the box.

He still couldn't help but smile at the good news and when she noticed she found it strange.

"You're not scared?"

"The one thing I was scared about was dying but now I can't help being happy?"

She could see just what he meant. "I get it...I'm glad it was nothing for you. I really hate when it is something."

"I guess so, that must be awful."

"It is."

She smiled, feeling surprisingly comfortable around him now.

"You're very good at your job, I really didn't want to do this today but I'm glad I did."

"It was worth it, right? You can go home and tell your wife and son everything is fine."

"Oh, I'm not married and I didn't tell anyone about this. Funny thing is you and Dr. Evans are the only people who know."

She grinned at him, he really was cute.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

"I don't know, I'm just glad you didn't faint on me."

"This is embarrassing."

"Nope. You don't get to cry embarrassment right now. Getting scared of a broken down elevator pales in comparison to being stuck with the person who was just examining your balls."

"Trust me, I didn't mind," she said, and then realized it sounded pretty bad.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

He took out his phone to fidget trying not to check her out but being alone in the dark with her was getting cozy.

####later####

"It's been an hour now! What the heck are they playing at?"

She asked to use his phone since she knew everyone in the building and could possibly get further than he did.

"Candace, I'm stuck in the elevator. The man in here called about it ages ago! When are they coming to help us?...What?...You're kidding me, right? Well, can you get us some help?...yeah bye. You won't believe this!"

"They didn't call anyone?" he presumed.

"The girl you spoke to went home down the other elevator and said nothing to anyone."

####later still####

They said a few words to each other but were both starting to wonder when this would end.

"I wish we had lights at least," she said.

"Nothing like this has ever happened to me before, I can't believe how long it's taking. I wish I had eaten before I left but I was too nervous."

"Oh hey! Just a sec. She grabbed her backpack and tossed him a protein shake that she had grabbed out of the work fridge before leaving.

"No, I couldn't."

"Please, I insist."

"Thanks."

She was pretty and so nice, he couldn't help becoming very attracted the more time he spent with her. Something about her vulnerability and fear in this elevator made him hot. He figured he was probably a creep for liking it but it felt like she kinda needed him. She was suddenly different than the confident, professional woman who he'd met earlier. She was some kind of enigma, two completely different women in one and he liked them both.

"You feel better?"

"I do now, thanks for not making fun of me."

"Me too," he said, laughing.

Just then the lights came on and there was a massive thud followed by a loud alarm bell. She jumped up and grabbed a hold of him, unapologetically clinging to him. The alarm bell was deafening and she had to raise her voice over the sound.

"Is that a fire alarm?" she cried out.

"Carol! I promise you, there's no fire."

The elevator began to move and she looked around frantically.

He's never seen anything like this he had no idea that to do so he just held onto her and repeated "Shhhh...Shhh it's OK...calm down, I got ya."

She buried her face into his neck and he touched her hair running his hand down the back of her head.

The elevator reached the main floor and she stepped out the second the doors opened.

"I'm free! We made it!" she joked, "Thank you, kind stranger!"

He grinned and nodded, "No problem."

"I would have lost it in there without you."

He didn't know how to respond but muttered, "It's OK."

She threw her back pack over her shoulder and shrugged trying to think of a reason to keep talking to him.

"Well...I guess. Bye?" he said, sounding as inarticulate as possible.

There was a moment where everyone was walking past them and the elevator repair man was asking them questions but they were just looking into each other's eyes. He didn't think he'd see her again and it bothered him. The man gave up trying to get answers out of them and walked away.

"Yeah...I guess so," she replied.

They turned to walk away at the same time and both looked back once.

She had to wait for the later bus and wondered what it was that she was feeling. She had no idea but she had to find a way to see this man again.

She got home and took her dogs for a walk. They were little mutts from the pound and she loved them. They came with the names Spot and Cecil and they were her closest companions these days. She had been single for ages and only had a few very unsuccessful dates in the last few months. She walked until it got dark and went home to soak in a tub. The walk helped to soothe her frazzled nerves but she still needed a bath badly.

She had missed her appointment, but the man she was meeting said he'd happily some back tomorrow instead.

She started the water running and peeled off her jacket only to find she still had the stranger's phone.

When they parted it felt strange and made her anxious. She had felt electricity when they looked at each other. She wanted to ask if she could see him again but had no excuse and didn't know if he had a girlfriend or anything else for that matter.

She set the phone on the counter and stripped off her clothes. She stood before the bathroom mirror and realized she missed real human contact. She was tired of being alone but never felt connected to anyone. What she felt today made no sense and it hadn't happened instantly like in a movie. She didn't feel anything during the exam, it was just work. In the elevator though she could feel herself being drawn to him. As frantic as she was she knew it would have been much worse had he not been there. She liked his voice, his face and his hands. When she grabbed a hold of him as the elevator began to move he had held her back. It was likely out of some sense of chivalry but it felt so good.

Maybe she had been spending too much time alone. The way she was replaying this man's voice and the look in his eyes was starting to feel unhealthy. She closed her eyes as she sank into the hot water thinking of his hand rubbing her back slowly up and down. There was something about his hands that made her want them all over her.

_**Lemme know what you think, please:) AU is still a scary new world for me. LOL** _

_**Thanks for reading! xoxo** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

_**Tell me your secrets** _

_**and ask me your questions** _

_**Oh, let's go back to the start** _

_**Running in circles** _

_**Coming up tails** _

_**Heads on a science apart** _

_**The Scientist - Coldplay** _

Carol went to bed after soaking in the tub with his phone on her dresser. It was locked with a password so she couldn't find a home phone number to call him. She had spent 10 minutes just holding it, trying to think of what to say to him when she did reach him. She was going to get his number from work to get the phone back to him tomorrow.

When she got to work in the morning she had a 12 week prenatal ultrasound to do and it was a couple she had worked with before. Cadence and Emily already had a 3 year old boy and this would be another happy addition. She couldn't completely focus with him on her mind and it was not like her at all. She got through the ultrasound and congratulated them on another healthy pregnancy so far.

Finally she had a moment to make the call and she was more nervous than she should be.

"Hello?"

There was that voice.

"Hi, Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Carol, from yesterday? I'm really sorry but I still have your phone by accident."

"Oh, thank God! That's great! I'll be working out of town until tonight though and I'm in a huge hurry...is there any way I can pick it up tonight?"

"Of course."

"I'll just need it for work so...can I get your address?"

"It's, 8th Avenue...building 220...apartment 12."

She could hear him repeating it back as he wrote it down in bits and pieces.

"Great! I'll see ya about 8 or 9 then?"

"Sounds fine, see you then."

He hung up, excited for two reasons: he'd get to see her again and he didn't have to replace his phone.

He'd be driving all day making deliveries and thinking about her, he just knew it. She was so nice to him, she made him feel OK about himself and it had been a really long time.

He had been divorced only 6 months and hadn't seen anyone since, except a blind date that didn't go anywhere. In the beginning he was so lonely some nights he wished his ex would call, if only to yell at him. Things had gotten so bad at the end and he held on so tight, trying to keep his son's family together that she got angry. The things she said when she was mad were stuck in his head and he couldn't stop hearing it. Daryl didn't think he could tell anyone. Who wanted to hear a man complain about being called names? It had changed him and he didn't like it. He almost wished there had been a big, obvious reason they hadn't worked but all she said in the end was that she was bored.

That was the worst part of all, she was just bored of him. Now that it was over and he had some distance from it he could see they were never well matched but it still bothered him.

After work her volunteer subject had shown up and he was lovely. She took so many pictures she'd be going through them for days. His name was Dave and he had been badly burned in an industrial accident over much of his torso. He was tall and strong with a great smile, she liked him right away. He was very attractive and she told him so.

"Tell my wife that," he laughed.

"I'm sure she knows," she grinned.

She had him sit, stand, lay down, stand near the window in the glow of the streetlights. She got some beautiful shots. Her spare room had been slowly transformed into a make shift studio over the past few months. He agreed to take his shirt off and by the end he accepted that even those pictures had beauty to them. She was so grateful that he had trusted her with this, he was a complete stranger. She had placed an ad for people to be photographed by an amature photographer and she was shocked how many responded. She had been taking these photos for months and wanted to get them out to the world somehow.

Carol put people right at ease, just like at work and the images she was getting from people who trusted her were amazing. She'd never use any of them without permission and she set clear boundaries with people.

Her mom told her it was madness to have strangers in her house and she was probably right. Carol took a lot of time to speak to people on the phone first and asked a lot of questions but she agreed she was likely too trusting.

Dave was gone by 7:30pm and she jumped in the shower to get cleaned up before Daryl came to get his phone. She gave everyone who agreed to be photographed a cheap bottle of wine and a heartfelt card. She couldn't afford to pay these people but everyone knew that going into it.

She threw on some grey leggings and a long black t shirt. It was comfortable and frankly she valued being comfortable at home.

Right at 8:30 she heard the buzzer and frowned because she didn't have time to do anything with her hair.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah."

"Come up."

She buzzed him in and stood by the door transfering her weight from one foot to the other, picturing his eyes as they parted.

He knocked on the door and she opened it, he looked even better than yesterday. He was wearing a uniform for a local courier company and she liked the look of it.

"Come in, I'll grab it for you..."

She disappeared down the hall and came back handing it to him.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, I just put it in my pocket by mistake."

He had a look on his face like he didn't mind at all. She wanted him to stay and couldn't fully explain why. She had no reason to ever see him again.

He took the phone from her and smiled.

"It's not a problem, I'm still so happy."

"You really were worried, weren't you?"

"For months," he admitted.

"I'm glad you feel better."

She wanted to ask him in but had no reason to.

_Say something, or you'll never see him again..._

He fidgeted and looked down the hall taking a step back from her door.

"Well...thanks. I guess I better-"

"Did you...want to come in for a drink or something?" She looked down at her feet and cursed herself for sounding desperate.

"You mean it?" he asked. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue, she loved that. She imagined taking his picture.

"...yes." she answered, softly.

He looked around and then shrugged. "OK."

She stepped back into her apartment and he followed stepping out of his shoes.

Daryl looked around the hall and was suddenly accosted by two scruffy looking dogs.

"Spot! Cecil! No! Go lay down."

They both looked up at her and obeyed immediately.

"Sorry, they get excited. I have new people in here all the time and they get jumpy."

"It's OK."

"So what can I get you? I have coffee, tea, juice, beer, gin...all kinds of things.

"Beer, please. I still feel kinda celebratory tonight."

She pulled a beer out for the both of them and grabbed the bottle opener. She opened it and handed it to him pointing to the couch for him to sit.

"I bet you do. I hope you learned a valuable lesson," she laughed, "I hate to think that you were worried for so long over something like this."

"I was just embarrassed for someone to see me naked. Stupid, huh?"

"No, not at all. Most men are very shy when they come in but they're ususally laughing when they leave."

"You made me feel better that's for sure."

"It probably sounds like nonsense to you but you shouldn't be ashamed of any part of your body."

"Pffft!" She must be pulling his leg now, balls are not nice.

"I think the human body is beautiful. I take photos of people."

"Huh?"

"I'm an amature photgrapher, it's just a hobby."

"Can I see?" Daryl was intrigued by her and wanted to know everything there was to know.

She got up and took a huge portfolio off the bookshelf and handed it to him.

He set his drink on the table in front of him and opened the book.

"Wow! These people are...naked."

"Sorry, yeah...not all of them," she giggled, turning the page.

"See?"

"No, it's fine. I'm a grown up," he looked up at her and grinned.

The images were beautiful, every single one. Black and white photographs of every kind of body possible. Men, women, old, young, tall, short, all races and body types and even some pregnant. She managed to make every single person look like a work of art.

"You're very talented."

"Thanks, I started a few months ago and I can't seem to stop."

"They're really good," he said, "do you know all these people?"

"No, I placed an ad. I know that sounds crazy but it has been great so far."

She sank down into the spot next to him and focused her eyes on his hands as he turned the pages. She loved his hands.

He could swear something had happened between them yesterday but he had to know before this ended. She was sitting so close and he could smell her hair. He had to say something before he ended up walking out of here and not seeing her again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," she said, taking a sip of her beer.

"Did you feel something strange when we said goodbye yesterday?"

She froze. Should she admit she felt it too? She really didn't know anything about this man.

"Yes...I don't know what it was but I definitely felt something."

He looked at her like he was in completely new territory, "I just had to know if it was all in my head."

"...It wasn't."

She was sure his blue eyes could see through her and she wanted to get closer suddenly.

He moved to the edge of the couch and it looked like he was going to leave.

She set her drink down on the table and wondered if she should stand up to see him out.

"I must be going crazy," he said, dropping his head into his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about kissing you...I guess I should go. I'm sorry."

"Daryl, I don't know you but I felt something and so did you...maybe it means something. Please don't leave yet..."

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

**Come up to meet you**   
**Tell you I'm sorry**   
**You don't know how lovely you are**   
**I had to find you**   
**Tell you I need you**   
**Tell you I set you apart**

**_The Scientist – Coldplay_ **

_She just asked him not to leave but he was terrified of what it all meant._

_He knew if he stayed she'd have all the power to hurt him._

"OK." He didn't know what else to say, but he couldn't walk out if he tried.

She moved over a few inches and he could feel her pulling him into her web.

"We don't know each other, Carol."

It was unspoken but explicitly clear that they were being drawn by something outside themselves.

"I know...we should stop this."

"Definitely...how?" he asked, never taking his eyes from hers.

"I don't know...this had never happened to me before."

He needed to touch her and clumsily dropped his hand onto her knee.

She looked down at his hand and loved the way it looked touching her.

He reached for her and took her face in his hands and paused, "Tell me to stop, Carol."

"No."

Daryl needed to take this chance, even though everything from the last year was telling him to run. He knew it could be fire and heartache but there was no way he could walk out that door.

Whatever it was between them, it was more powerful than the both of them.

His mouth took over hers and she very soon felt him thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He ran his fingers into her hair and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and let him take control, maybe she was too trusting. He held her tight and moved in on her bringing his hot mouth to her neck.

She brought her hands to the back of his head, not wanting him to release his touch even a little.

She fell back onto the couch as he climbed over her. He ran his hand down her thigh and left it on her knee holding it firm. She had one of his legs between hers and a bigger woman might have resisted grindng herself against it but not her...not now.

Finally his hand made it's way down the back of her thigh all the way to her ass and he squeezed it hard and pulled her into him.

It was like chasing some kind of high, he couldn't get enough of the way she made him feel.

It had been almost a year since she'd had sex and she'd never been with anyone like this.

She held onto his lower back pulling him as close as she could.

"I need you, Daryl."

She found herself wanting to beg. His hand kneaded her ass and he rolled his hips into her body. She could feel him hard on her hip bone and she couldn't wait to get him out of this uniform.

He pulled her to sit up and yanked her shirt over her head. He was aggressive but for some reason she wasn't afraid. He reached around her back trying to find the clasp of her bra.

She grinned and indid it with the clasp between her breasts and tossed it on the floor.

Daryl needed her body, every single inch of it, like he'd never needed a woman before.

He grabbed with both hands and burried his face in her chest. He continued the delicious movement of his thigh between her legs and licked at her nipples until she began to cry out for more.

"What did you do to me? Why do I need you so bad?" he growled into her skin.

She moaned and her head moved to the side weakly.

"Just don't stop, please don't stop."

He suddenly realized if this was a one time thing it might kill him and he needed to say so.

"I can't do this if you won't see me again."

"I will, why wouldn't I?" she said, still grabbing at him.

"I just don't want this to be a one time thing."

He kissed her again before she had a chance to respond and moved his hand between her legs touching her through her leggings. He could feel she had nothing on underneath and he had to get to her skin.

"I want to see you again, it's not just about tonight," she insisted, as he pulled her pants down her legs.

She was gorgeous and he couldn't wait to taste her. He was on his knees and waiting for her to make a move.

"Take off your clothes! I have to see you," she insisted, and he got busy taking off his shirt. She sat up with one leg on the floor and the other resting on the back of the couch watching as he unbuckled his belt.

"Jesus, Carol..." he said, staring between her legs. He admired her confidence in her body and could easily understand it, she was beautiful.

She slowly unzipped his pants, looking up into his eyes. She pushed his pants and boxers down to his mid thigh and he couldn't take his eyes off her. She licked and kissed his stomach and lay her hands on his ass pulling him to her mouth. His head fell back and he closed his eyes. Nobody ever made him feel like this, somehow she made him feel worthy and special.

She took his dick in her hand and ran her tongue across the head slow and soft. He couldn't look away as she started to work him gently but steady. She could feel his blue eyes burning over her.

He hadn't felt this good in so long, he felt wanted. She was touching him like he was the man of her dreams and it made her hold over him even stronger.

She got onto her knees and started to kiss his neck and chest still touching him and driving him close to the edge. She was being nice and gentle with him cause of his issue which was good but he was still about ready to cum.

He had to concentrate on her before he came like a teenager on her couch.

He traveled the length of her body with his mouth, intently make sure he didn't miss a thing. He kissed her ankle and licked his way from her calf to her thigh as she squirmed.

"Daryl, this is killing me...it feels too good."

He'd never heard "too good" before but it had to be a positive. He slid his arms under her legs and kissed her inner thighs before getting where he was really going.

He could feel her tensing up so he moved his tongue in slow circles around her clit as he pulled her to his mouth with both hands on the sides of her waist.

She said nothing but panted and whined so loud and so long that one of her dogs started howling along. He held onto her tight and continued until he knew she was thoroughly pleased. She grabbed his head and rolled her hips toward his open mouth.

"Oh...god...mmmm..."

He looked up slowly trying to gauge what she was thinking now.

"Come to my bed."

She stood up and he followed down the hall to her room. She obviously felt completely comfortable with her body and it was sexy as hell. He wished he didn't feel stupid walking around naked. She lay down on the bed and pulled him next to her.

"We can stop if you want," he said.

"Do you want to?"

"No, but I will if you want to. I don't want you to regret this."

"I know how irrational this is but I don't want to stop, Daryl."

He kissed her slow and lay his arm over her waist. The way she kissed him back was like they'd been doing this for years, almost like they knew each other in a past life.

He trailed his fingertips down her waist, hips and thigh to the back of her knee. He took hold of her leg and pulled it over his hip moving closer to her. She could feel him hard and pressing against her and she sighed with need.

He rolled into her and she reached down to touch him. He was hard as rock and growled into her pillow, trying to control himself.

"I want you so bad..." he moaned.

"I have condoms in the nightstand."

He leaned over and opened the drawer to grab one and had it slid over his dick faster than she'd ever seen.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He lay facing her on his side and pulled her close grabbing her ass and thrusting into her slow, like honey dripping from a spoon.

She held onto his waist and he rolled over her moving with intention and precision. She felt him enter her at a sleepy pace and then out again over and over, she never felt anything like it. She felt every inch claim her body and then tease her by pulling back. He kept up this painfully slow pace for a long time. He looked into her eyes as he drove her mad with hunger for more.

"Too slow?"

"Oh God no! It's so good."

He gradually picked up the momentum and before long he was making her breath catch in her throat.

Eventually he began thrusting harder and faster. Carol held onto his upper arms looking right into his eyes until they closed tight and she could see from his expression that bliss was taking him over. When he did cum he clung to her so tightly she didn't want him to let go.

She sat up a minute later and pulled the sheets up and over them wanting to keep him there as long as she could.

"Can you stay a while?...or do you want to leave?"

She didn't like the needy tone in her voice but there was just no denying it.

"I don't have my son for another 2 weeks so I have nowhere else to be. I can stay till you toss me out."

He snuggled in close to her and pushed his face into her neck.

"Why do I feel like I already know you?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know but I hope you still mean what you said. If I couldn't see you again after this I don't know what I'd do."

He took her hand and kissed each of her fingertips and she knew if he wasn't here when she woke up it would break her. She had fallen irrevocably, of that much she was sure.

_**I don't have any great excuse for writing an entire chapter of sex except that I was listening to Marvin Gaye and I just wanted to;) Hope it's not too much. Lol** _

_**Thanks for reading...there's more coming soon:) love ya xoxo** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

**Tell me you love me**   
**Come back and haunt me**   
**Oh and I rush to the start**   
**Running in circles, chasing our tails**   
**Coming back as we are**

_**The Scientist - Coldplay** _

Her eyes were persuaded to open by a beam of light coming through her curtains and she smiled, it looked like a nice day. She turned over, still sensing warmth, but he wasn't there.

She sat up quickly, terrified that she had dreamed the whole thing. She held the sheet to her chest and took a deep breath.

She wondered briefly if she had just fallen for the best con job in the world. She got up out of bed and pulled her robe over her shoulders. She walked out of the bedroom and found him on the couch fully dressed.

"Hi."

"Good morning. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No..." She noticed he had his shoes on. "Were you going to leave?...just like that?"

She fought the growing hurt inside as she waited for him to answer.

"No, I wanted to make you some breakfast so I ran to the store for eggs...you didn't have any. You do eat eggs right?"

"Yes."

"I work every day at 6am so I can't sleep in, even on weekends. I was hungry, thought you might be too."

She sighed heavily and walked over to sit next to him.

"You OK?" he asked, looking concerned.

She shook her head feeling silly, "I thought you were making a break for it...sorry."

"I wouldn't do that, I meant what I said last night."

"Those blue eyes will be the death of me," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled and rested his head on her shoulder for a minute.

She let go and sat back on the couch.

"I wish I had a picture of those eyes."

"Nah, I don't like pictures of me. So...how do you want your eggs."

He smiled and walked into her kitchen.

She frowned but she understood some people just didn't like pictures. She had met a few people who changed their minds after only a few minutes and left.

She followed him into the kitchen to see if he needed help finding anything but he was already cracking eggs into a skillet.

"Is there a reason why you don't like pictures?"

"I don't know, I didn't used to mind but I just don't like it anymore."

"Oh...that's fine then. You don't have to do anything you don't want."

She leaned her forehead on his back and placed her hands on his waist.

She was glad it was Saturday and also labour day weekend. She had no work for 3 days and she planned to do some serious relaxing.

"Can you tell me something else about yourself? I don't want to push or anything but I just don't know very much about you."

"Sure. Uh...I have a son who's in grade 7 now. His name is Matthew, I get to have him every other weekend. I got divorced about 6 months ago. I like to run and uh...hunt..."

"That's OK for now, thank you."

He moved the eggs around in the pan and gave her a grin.

"Not too much to know, hey?"

"Me neither."

She nudged him and poured them both some coffee.

"You ever been married?" he asked, when they sat down to eat.

"No, nobody ever asked."

She laughed and put some salt on her food.

"Sometimes marriage is good and sometimes it's awful so maybe you saved yourself some trouble," he said, looking like there was more to the story.

"Thank you for making this, it's really good."

"No problem, I can't make much else but scrambled eggs I can do," he chuckled.

He felt like he could be open with her, he wanted to be but he didn't want to scare her off with talk of his ex. Bringing her into this felt like tainting a beautiful thing with ugliness. She had soft silver hair and when she smiled her entire face lit up with warmth like her smile was only for you. The last thing he wanted was to bring anything ugly around her.

"It sure has been a while since...was it OK?" he asked, looking sheepish.

"It was amazing. Was I too subtle with the moaning last night? It was perfect. I don't really want to let you go home but I'll have to, right?"

She finished her food and walked into the kitchen with her plate.

"More coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

She came back in and watched him eat. She was still so glad he hadn't left.

"Can I have your number so I can call you later?" he asked.

"Of course."

She got up and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote her number down and handed it to him.

"Do you have something to do today, Carol?"

"No. I was going to stay home and just go through some photos, nothing really. You?"

"Would I be bothering you if I stay a while longer?"

"No, I'd love that."

She bent down and kissed his lips.

"If I can't take a picture then you can keep those blue eyes here as long as you like."

She ran her hand down his neck before taking his plate to the kitchen.

Later she threw on a pair of jeans and a sleeveless button down shirt and started uploading pictures. He lay on the old couch in her "studio" and watched her working. He was stuck in his uniform pants and his undershirt for now but didn't really care.

"I like the pictures you take, where did you learn to do this?"

She kept sorting through images and tried to think how to put it. "I had an ex who was a professional photographer, I just picked a lot of it up from him."

"Oh...sorry."

"No, it's fine. It was years ago, he dumped me but I ended up with a new interest so...c'est la vie."

She turned to him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't see why anyone would dump you."

"He never really said why, he just said it wasn't working out...whatever that means, but it's OK."

"His loss, right?"

She laughed at this, "Darn right!"

"People say all kinds of things when they don't want you anymore."

"Yeah? You heard some bad ones too?"

"My ex wife said she was bored of me."

She could hear in his voice something that sounded like embarrassment and she turned to him slowly.

"She really said that?"

Carol couldn't believe anyone would say anything so cruel to someone like Daryl. Sure, she didn't know him very well but she could already tell he was very sweet.

"She said a lot of things, it doesn't matter now."

Daryl kicked himself for bringing her up but it slipped. He lay back on the couch and folded his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling.

"Did she say things like that often?"

He looked over at her and she immediately regretted asking, the answer was all over his face.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does, Daryl, but you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

He got the impression then that she would feel like he was keeping it from her if he didn't say something.

"I kept pressuring her to go to counselling. I didn't want Matthew to have a broken family so I pushed too hard. In the end she told me I was useless and she couldn't stand the sight of me...God! Listen to me, I'm sorry. Let's change the subject."

She got up and lay on the couch with him. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry that happened, Daryl."

"It's fine now," he insisted.

"Did you ever talk to anyone about it?"

"Nobody wants to listen to that. My work buddies would have laughed about it and called me a pussy."

"I mean, like a professional."

"Nah, it's all over now. I managed."

"OK." It wasn't her business to push this and she wanted to back off the subject and enjoy the day with him. Maybe they could talk about it some other time if he wanted to.

She ran her hand down his body and came closer to kiss his cheek.

He moved his hand to the back of her head and soon it was as fevered as the night before. He moaned against her lips and she melted into him.

Daryl never met anyone who wanted him this often, he would happily do this every day.

She brought her leg over his hips and kissed his neck trailing her tongue over his throat. She ground her hips into him feeling the pressure building.

He held her by the sides of her face pushing his tongue deep in her mouth.

A moment later he looked into her eyes like he was trying to figure her out.

"You terrify me," he groaned, pulling her down hard onto his lap.

"You scare me too but I can't stop," she whispered into his ear.

They kissed for ages like teenagers and slid down onto the hardwood floor. He lay her in a long sunbeam coming through the window and unbuttoned her shirt opening it before his eyes.

She looked up at him and smiled. He wanted a picture too now, he wanted to save this moment. Daryl pulled her jeans open and brought his mouth down to kiss her belly.

"Damn it, Daryl. I'm addicted to you now. What did you do to me?"

He slid his hands under her waist and buried his face in her skin leaving a path of kissed all over her body.

They made love so sweetly and she made him feel better than he thought possible. She was treating him like she loved him and he was desperate to believe she could.

He finally left by mid afternoon but promised to call her in the evening.

It felt weird to go back to his apartment now, it was so quiet.

He sat on his couch wondering if maybe Carol had a point about talking to someone about his divorce.

He felt like he should have been over what Heather had said by now. He didn't care what she thought anymore but the words were still stuck in his head making him feel shitty about himself.

He went for a long run to think and came home dripping with sweat, missing Carol's company already.

After he showered it was canned chili and debating whether or not it was too soon to call her. He sat replaying the sensation of her soft skin against his mouth and the smell of her hair.

By 9pm he got desperate and left his apartment...

_**This is about to take a turn to angst town for a chapter or two but I have something REALLY special planned for the last chapter so I hope you'll hang in there with me:)** _

_**Thanks for reading and all the kind reviews, it makes all the hours in front of my lap top more than worth it.** _

_**Kisses, Magenta xoxoxo** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

 

**Come to me for I'm begging**   
**Come to me for I'm begging, darling**   
**Come to me and be my girl**   
**For I love, love, love you so, yeah**

_**Come on now baby** _  
_**Baby I'm down** _  
_**Said I'm down my knees, oh** _  
_**I need me someone, now** _  
_**Said I need some love** _  
_**Just to stand right by me, oh** _  
_**You know that these arms of mine** _  
_**They have been lonely** _  
_**Lonely so long** _  
_**But I know, but I know, I know what my heart needs** _  
_**I know just what my heart needs** _

_**Come to me – Otis Redding** _

The weekend had been magical. He came back to stay on Saturday night after she had already crawled into bed. It was the most adorable thing in the world. He showed up at 10pm shy and asking if she wanted to hang out. She offered for him to stay over and as luck would have it he had some of his stuff in his car.

He stayed until Monday night when he had to get home for work the next day.

They didn't leave the house once. It was all movies, cuddling, making love, and talking. She showed him all her pictures and he told her all about his son.

It felt completely new and yet somehow familiar. She was starting to have faith in it and in him, maybe this was all that it seemed to be.

On Tuesday afternoon he sent lilies to her office, which made her blush furiously around the co workers who knew so little about her. The man who delivered them was smirking as she signed his document.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just this is one of the longer messages I've ever had to take over the phone, it hardly fit on the card but he insisted."

She opened the card an saw exactly what he meant.

_**~ Get out of my mind for 5 seconds, I can't think straight. I just delivered the same package to the wrong address twice. Been thinking of you all day. Hope you like lilies.** _

_**Daryl Xo** _

It was already Thursday and the week was flying by. She was so happy and she had floated around all week on a cloud.

She left work, taking the stairs all the way down. She wouldn't set foot on that elevator again without him.

She got home and made supper but he must have been running late. She waited at the table going through her email. She was getting permission from past subjects to share some of her pictures on a website she planned to set up. It would be a lot of work and she didn't care about any kind of profit, she just wanted people to see them.

The only family she had in the city was her sister Amber and Amber was a computer genius who volunteered to help her out with it.

He turned up about half an hour late but looked very happy. He dropped his keys and phone on the kitchen table. "Just gotta use the bathroom," he said, giving her a huge kiss and smiling like a fool.

He wandered off down the hall and she wondered what had gotten into him. She took a sip of her water waiting for him to come back and then his phone vibrated. She had no intention of intruding on his privacy but clear as day she saw a message.

_**~ I was surprised to hear from you but I can't meet you this week. I'll call you later and we can make plans.** _

Carol blinked a few times and tried to get her head around who Heather was and what it could mean.

"You didn't have to wait for me, Carol."

"Uh...it's...I wanted to."

She shook her head and smiled deciding to calm down and think before she reacted. It could be nothing at all and it was none of her business at this point.

"It's been a long day, I couldn't wait to see you," he said, reaching across the table to touch her hand.

She didn't want to believe this man would hurt her, surely it was a misunderstanding.

Being with him felt so good she tried to forget she'd seen it. She didn't even want to look beneath the stone.

"I'm glad you're here, I missed you."

#EARLIER THAT AFTERNOON#

He was stuck in another waiting room, he hadn't told Carol yet was he was doing. He remembered her telling him to get things checked and he was finally admitting he needed this checked. He found Dr. Sadek in the phone book and needed two beer just to make the call.

He ended up sitting opposite a woman with long red hair and thick glasses and he had no idea where to start.

"It says here you had a marriage end recently and were having some trouble dealing with it."

"You know, maybe I don't need to be here after all..."

He stood up and went to push back the chair.

"You're already here, Daryl. What could it hurt just to talk for a minute?"

He nodded and sat down.

"Can you tell me more about what brings you here?"

"It's nothing really but my ex wife used to say things to me and for some reason I can't forget it. I met someone new and I still feel insecure. It's stupid."

"That's not stupid at all and I believe I can help."

"Really?"

"This is what I do and I have dealt with issues like yours before, it's not uncommon at all."

"Really?"

"Yes, Daryl. Really. When relationships end one or both parties can say very cruel things. Sometimes they don't understand the impact their words have and sometimes...they're being assholes."

He laughed and shook his head, he hadn't been expecting that.

"I'm just kidding about that last bit but it's nice to see you smile. Let's just talk this out for while and you can decide if you want to keep coming or not. OK?"

"OK."

"How is what happened affecting your new relationship?"

He thought about it for a minute and then had the perfect example.

"My new girlfriend takes pictures, she's really talented. She said she wanted to take my picture, cause she liked my eyes, and I couldn't do it."

"This is a new thing, then?"

"Yeah, I mean I was never crazy about having my picture taken but I just can't now."

"That's interesting. Have you ever spoken to your ex wife about the things she said to you?"

"No, by the time she said it was over I just wanted out. I don't care what she thinks anymore so why is this bothering me?"

"Even though you don't take her opinion into account, do you blame yourself for the end of the relationship?" she asked, leaning her face in her hand and looking intently at him.

"She said she was bored of me, so I guess if I wasn't boring then...I don't know?"

"I don't really mean it quite so literally, do you feel it was your fault?"

"Yeah."

"So regardless of how much stake you put in her opinion, the things she said to you are tied into an event that you feel was your fault."

"Yeah, that's right...wow!"

"See? Sometimes just seeing things from an outsider's perspective can help."

"So how do I change it?"

"I think you need to look carefully at whether it's actually true that it's your fault. Sounds easier said than done, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's explore that. Were you unfaithful to her?"

"Never."

"OK, were you ever verbally or physically abusive or emotionally distant?"

"No."

"And you're a good father who also contributed to the household income."

"Of course."

"So what do you think, about your behaviour, is to blame for the divorce?"

"She was bored and she...hated me at the end."

"Do you think you used to be fun and outgoing and then changed?"

"Not really, I mean you get busy when you have a child but she never really wanted to go out much either."

"It sounds to me like maybe what she wanted changed. I haven't met her, so this is just speculation obviously, but it would appear the the two of you just ended up on different pages. This kind of thing happens. Perhaps she was feeling guilty for not wanting to be in the marriage anymore and just took it out on you."

"You think?"

"There are many possibilities that don't involve it being all your fault, Daryl. How is it going parenting your child together?"

"It's OK, we really don't talk much when I pick him up."

"Would you consider asking her to come and discuss some things involving your son?"

"Like what?"

"You and your ex wife are still co parents to your son and at his age it may be a simple hand off between you. Soon he will be older and you'll have bigger issues to deal with together, issues with high school, driving, girls, peer pressure. Maybe a discussion could help get you back on the same page for the sake of your son."

"I get it, I'll see what she says."

"I think this is a good point to leave things. Just consider that I said and let me know if you want to come back, OK?"

"Everything you said makes a lot of sense to me Dr. Sadek. I actually feel better."

"Very happy to hear it. There's no sense in staying worried about things when you can get help, right?"

Where had he heard that before?

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that's true."

He left feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Maybe he wasn't a complete failure as a man after all.

He just wanted to get to Carol's house and he was already late so he got in his car and drove straight there. He felt like something very important was missing every time she wasn't with him now. He couldn't wait to take her right back to bed and hold her all night. It was moving so fast but it felt right, more right than anything ever had.

Daryl wasn't sure if he should tell her about this or not, maybe he should wait until after it was over. He wasn't sure how she'd feel about him asking his ex to go to a therapist. He didn't want to drag her down with his baggage so what could it hurt to keep it to himself for a week or so?

_**I just made my gynecologist famous by putting her in my fanfic. Lol** _

_**I wanted to post more today but the next to chapters are messing with my brain. So gonna be one chapter a day still unless there's a miracle:( Also 'Come to me' is the sexiest song on the face of the earth O_O You should check it out.** _

_**Please, lemme know what you think!** _

_**Thanks for reading. xoxox** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

"Dr. Sadek's office, can you hold?"

"Yeah-"

People rarely waited for an answer before putting you on hold and this time was no exception.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make an appointment."

"Name?"

"Uh...Daryl Dixon."

"Earliest I have is...looks like the 16th, unless you can come today. We have a cancellation."

"Today is fine, what time?"

"3:45"

"Alright, thanks."

_**~ If you can make it, meet me there at 3:45 so we can talk about Matthew. I'm going either way.** _

_**~ Fine. I'll be there, for Matthew.** _

Friday was a long day already and he decided to miss an afternoon of work just to deal with Heather. He wanted all this stuff dealt with.

Heather left a few texts early in the morning about how therapy was a waste of her time and he insisted it was just about Matthew. At least maybe they could come to some kind of resolution on future parenting today instead of dragging out.

Carol acted a little off all night and he wasn't sure why. He'd have to stop by when this mess was over and try to find out.

Daryl was starting to believe the divorce really wasn't his fault and it was all thanks to Carol. He never would have seen someone about it otherwise.

Getting help didn't make him weaker because now he could tell Heather it wasn't all his fault. He could move forward with Carol and hopefully get some confidence back.

##############

"Hi, Dr. Sadek. This is Heather, my ex wife."

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Sadek offered her hand and was met with an unenthusiastic greeting.

"Yeah, likewise."

Heather was not in the mood to be here and it was obvious.

"Have a seat, thanks for coming."

"It's fine, what exactly is this all about? I don't think we have a problem with Matthew."

"Not at all, it's simply to discuss how you plan to maintain a parenting relationship in the future."

Daryl could see this falling apart already and took a silent position, looking out the window. She was not open and kind like Carol, she was angry and miserable.

"He only has him every other weekend," Heather said, looking impatient already.

"That may be but decisions regarding his upbringing still need to be mutual, right?"

"Who said they wouldn't be? What the hell did you tell her?" she said, glaring at him.

"This isn't supposed to be a fight Heather, it's just a conversation. I knew this was a waste of time."

Dr. Sadek sat calmly on the other side of the desk and looked at first Daryl and then Heather.

"I told you it was a waste of time already, Daryl. You ever consider listening to me for a change?"

"Everything went fine when I was here alone, it was helpful."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm not blaming myself anymore, Heather! I just wanted to be better parents for Matthew but I can't even talk to you."

"Can we all stop for a moment now?" Dr. Sadek was surprised how quickly everything had gone off the rails.

Daryl and Heather both sighed and crossed their arms.

"Daryl? Do you mind if we discuss some of the things from our last meeting?"

"Go ahead, won't make a difference to her," he grumbled.

"Heather, Daryl came here feeling some unresolved issues from the divorced. He mentioned having trouble dealing with some things you said to him while angry."

"You're kidding right? You're upset about what I say when I'm mad?"

Heather rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Do you even remember half the things you said to me?"

"Daryl, we're divorced! What does it matter now?"

Dr. Sadek jumped in again.

"Daryl has been blaming himself for the whole break up of the relationship and that can be a heavy burden to carry moving forward."

"Fine, it was both our fault," Heather said, sounding exasperated.

Daryl was miserable, all he wanted right now was Carol.

"Can we stop? This isn't going anywhere," he said, grabbing his coat.

"Running away?"

He turned, staring daggers at her.

"I never ran, you did! You told me I'm useless and you hated even to look at me. You told me I bored you, Heather. If you didn't love me anymore why didn't you just say so? Why did you have to be so damned cruel about it? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

She looked stunned, the Daryl she remembered never stood up for himself. She looked at him and at the doctor like she was trapped. He would never say before that she hurt him. He was soft hearted and she exploited that and she knew it.

"I didn't want to be married to you anymore and you wouldn't just accept it."

"Well, you got what you wanted and you treated my like shit in the process! Sorry, Dr. Sadek. I didn't mean to swear."

"That's OK, Daryl. I've heard it all before."

He took a deep breath and put his hands to his face, he just needed Carol.

"I'm sorry," she said, suddenly, starting to tear up.

"Will you look at that, she does have feelings," he shot back at her.

"Daryl, please sit down. I think we may be getting somewhere."

He sat down but refused to look at her, he didn't feel like being sympathetic even though it was normally his way.

"I was trying to make you hate me, I was trying to make you leave..."

"Pfft!" He didn't want to hear anymore, everything she said sounded like bullshit.

"Then it would be your fault. I didn't want to be responsible for it."

He couldn't believe it.

"Just like you said, Dr. Sadek. Do you have a crystal ball or something?"

"Breathe, Daryl."

"I don't expect you to forgive me, Daryl, but I'm sorry. We'll raise him together, whatever you want but...I need to go."

She was crying hard now and he felt very little in the way of sympathy but followed her out of habit.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Sadek."

"It's OK, come back whenever you need to."

He found her pacing on the street out front trying to light a cigarette in the wind.

"Hey."

"Come to gloat?" she said, wiping her face.

"You really think I'm like that?"

She finally got it lit and shook her head, "No."

"You OK?"

"I didn't mean it...I just assumed you knew that."

"I didn't. Listen, I just wanted to talk to someone so I could move on, that's why I had to come here."

"Are you moving on?"

"I want to and I think I am now, I met someone."

She looked strangely heartbroken and surprised to hear it.

"Oh, that's good...I haven't."

"You will."

"Daryl, I'm sorry I said those things to you. This all happened because of me. I was such a coward, I couldn't just tell you it was over. I knew I'd have to tell Matthew his family no longer existed...I didn't want it to be my fault."

"It doesn't matter anymore who did what but we need to be able to talk. Let's just let go of all that stuff and start over."

"You were always too good for me, Daryl."

She shook her head and threw her smoke on the ground.

"Come here."

She was till the mother of his son and they had been together 12 years. Part of him wanted to tell her it served her right but he wasn't made of stone.

She cried on his shoulder and he held her until she calmed down.

After a minute he had to stop it, he had somewhere else he wanted to be.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Do you ever miss me?"

"I did, but not anymore."

"I deserve that."

"I'm not saying it to be mean, Heather. I miss the beginning still, when Matthew was little, stuff like that but it's in the past."

"I better go."

She got her keys out and hugged him again quickly.

"Whoever you moved on with, she's lucky. I hope she treats you so much better than I did."

"Call me if there's ever anything we should discuss about Matthew and take care of yourself, Heather. We can still be friends."

"OK...thanks."

He walked away hoping she'd get over it all soon but he was just focused on getting to Carol.

He checked his watch and still had a little time to shower and get changed before getting to her house for dinner.

He wanted to get on with his new life and finally felt like he could now, completely. He was a new man and it was all going to be about making Carol happy. Daryl couldn't wait to get over to Carol's house and just be with her, everything felt right when they were together.

########################################

_**There has to be an explanation.** _

_Carol was sitting at the bus stop just down the road from what could be a potential nightmare. She had just left her sister's house with her new website completely planned. She had her camera on her lap and her heart in her throat. Who was this woman and why was he holding her in the middle of the street?_

_**Talk to him...it's going to be OK...he's not like this...** _

_***I think the next chapter will be a surprise but I hope it's not disappointing to anyone. The story does seem to be headed in a certain direction but the ending is maybe different than most people would go.** _

_**Hope you like this chapter!** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

_**Darling now, you made me change my mind** _  
_**Can go no further, because you got me chained and bound, oh** _  
_**Taller than the tallest pine** _  
_**Sweeter than a grape on a vine, now** _  
_**Can go no further, because you got me chained and bound, right now, now** _

_**So glad, I'm so glad, I'm so glad** _  
_**Oh, I don't have to worry no more** _  
_**Oh my my my** _  
_**Baby, somebody, somebody** _

_**What kind of life is this kind I'm trying living** _  
_**Oh Lord, what kind of love is she trying to give me** _  
_**I feel like I'm standing up and telling the word** _  
_**I'm chained to your love** _

_**Darling, oh** _  
_**Don't break this little heart of mine** _  
_**There's no greater love than this love of yours and mine, oh** _  
_**You walk with your head in the sky** _  
_**Darling don't ever pass me by** _  
_**I ain't going no further, because you got me chained and bound, oh now** _

_**So glad, I'm so glad, I'm so glad** _  
_**Lord, I don't have to worry no more** _  
_**She got me chained to her love, now** _  
_**I don't, I don't want to be taken away, baby** _  
_**I'm chained, I'm chained and a little bound, now, now, now** _  
_**I'm chained, I'm chained to your love** _  
_**I don't, I don't know darling I wanna to be taken away, now** _  
_**Ou, just a little bit of soul** _  
_**Just a little bit of soul, now...** _

Daryl raced back to his apartment to grab a quick shower. He was excited to get back to Carol, he felt like he had just washed his hands of his past.

Heather was finally on board with just raising Matthew together and not being hostile. He felt better actually understanding her now. Knowing why she had said what she did helped him put it in the past.

Carol had given him some music the last time he saw her and he threw it on while he shaved and got cleaned up. Otis Redding was singing his heart about being chained and bound to a woman and Daryl understood every word. He grinned, it was like striking oil finding a woman like Carol.

His mind wandered to the future. Maybe someday she'd move in with him and if he didn't mess up, maybe even marry him. He'd do whatever it took, he was chained and bound and it felt amazing. Daryl wanted her in a way he'd never wanted anyone.

_**~ Can I come over tonight? I want to see you so bad, I had a long day. Xo** _

_**~ Sure, see ya when you get here:)** _

###################################

Carol didn't know what to think but when she looked deep down in her heart she didn't believe he was cheating on her. It was a new relationship and she didn't know him very well but she knew what she needed to.

Love was a risk no matter how you sliced it but his touch, his eyes, his behaviour didn't lie.

Why was she inclined to believe him? It was him rubbing her back in the elevator, his eyes when they first said goodbye, him making her breakfast on the first morning, the lilies at work, it was everything about him.

He took all his time to make her feel special and she felt she owed him the benefit of the doubt.

She could hear every woman she ever met telling her she was being naive and letting him get away with murder but Carol was nobody's fool. She would ask him and hear what he had to say before she did anything else.

She got home and started working on her website that had been started by Amber. The final site was still a long way off but she was excited by the idea of sharing the pictures she'd taken.

She sat with a tall glass of gin and soda with lime working on details of the design.

Otis Redding was singing "These arms of mine" as she waited for Daryl to arrive.

Maybe he was being unfaithful, but she couldn't make herself seriously consider it.

She thought of turning the music off but decided against it and turned it up a little. Sam Cooke, Otis Redding and Percy Sledge were easing her nerves.

Suddenly, she heard the intercom and walked over to buzz him in the building. She waited by the door trying to think of a way to broach the subject. He knocked on her door and she took a deep, cleansing breath before opening it.

When she opened the door he was stood there, looking gorgeous and grinning.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he said, walking in and taking her in his arms, "there's so many things I need to tell you...but first."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead and then brought his mouth to her ear.

"I missed you so bad today."

"I missed you too...what do you need to tell me?"

"It's such a long story I wish I told you about it the other day."

"Does it have to to with St. Andrew's Street?" she asked, still holding his hands.

"Uh...what do you mean?"

"I was with my sister today working on the website and the bus stop is right outside her building. I saw you there."

"It's not what it looked like!"

Daryl flew into a hot panic and held onto her hands hoping she wouldn't push him away. He could feel adrenaline running though his body and he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sure it's not," she answered.

"Huh?"

"It certainly didn't look good but I don't have any reason to not trust you. Just tell me what it actually was."

"Of course, do you want to sit down and talk?"

"Just tell me...is that woman anyone I need to be concerned about?"

"No, I swear to you she isn't. I love you."

He prayed she'd believe him, he never meant anything more in his life.

"Would you ever lie to me?"

"Not about something like this, never. I promise I'm not doing anything wrong, Carol. I'm devoted to you...I only want you."

She believed him. If she was fool then so be it, but she believed him.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked, walking into the kitchen to refill her own.

"Please, anything is fine. Thanks."

Daryl took a deep breath and kicked himself for feeling sympathy for Heather. He hoped Carol wasn't too mad, she seemed so calm it was actually a little scary.

"Come sit," she said, looking at him funny but smiling. She handed him a glass of gin and soda, he may need a drink for a long story.

He walked over and sat next to her.

"Why are you so calm?"

"Because I think you have an explanation for what I saw today. Maybe I'm being naive but I don't believe you'd hurt me. You might me messing around on me, I'd never be 100% sure but I'm willing to bet my heart is right about you."

He'd never met anyone like her, she had faith in him and she was still sitting patiently waiting for him to explain.

"The woman you saw is my ex wife."

Carol leaned her arm on the back of the couch and took a long sip while tucking her feet under her. "Alright."

"The only reason I even saw her today was because I went to see a therapist. Remember how you asked me if I ever talked to anyone about what happened with her?"

"Yes...so you went? That's good, did it help?"

"I went by myself first and it was great. Dr. Sadek is her name and she asked me a bunch of questions and explained to me that it's not all my fault. I feel better about everything now."

"So why was your ex there. What's her name, anyway?"

"Heather."

"Ah! Go on."

_That's who the the message was from._

"Dr. Sadek said we should talk about co parenting and trying to be on the same page for Matthew's sake. When she did come, there was an argument but I told her I'm not taking all the blame for it anymore. I even confronted her about the things she said."

"That's why was she so upset outside?"

"She apologized, I couldn't believe it. I think she was feeling guilty and she just wasn't expecting it all to go down the way it did. I told her I met someone and moved on and that we need to stop being hostile so we can raise Matthew."

"Can I just ask you one thing?"

"Anything."

"Why didn't you just tell me all this before?"

"Carol, I never expected to meet someone like you. I thought I'd be alone for a long time and when we met and you actually liked me I just didn't want to drag you into my mess. I wanted to get it all dealt with so I can be what you need, what you want."

"You already are, Daryl."

"I'm so sorry I put you through this."

"It's OK, come here."

She put her drink down on the table and hugged him.

"I thought you'd be so mad when you first mentioned this. Thanks for listening to me...letting me explain."

"Do you know why I did?" she asked, running her fingers into his hair and resting her head on his shoulder.

"No."

"You deserved a chance to explain. You've never given me any reason not to trust you."

"You're an angel, Carol."

He kissed her mouth and pulled her close.

She laughed, "OK, I'll take angel...God, those eyes. I could look at those eyes all day."

"Take a picture then why don't cha?" he joked. He suddenly kinda liked the idea. He felt good about himself for the first time in ages thanks to her.

"I tried to, remember?"

"Try again," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, take as many as you like."

"You don't have to, Daryl."

"I'm OK now, I'm not a failure who destroyed his family and deserves to miserable. I'm just a normal but very lucky man who found the best woman around who also happens to like my eyes."

She sank onto his lap and kissed him pulling his mouth to hers.

"Come with me before you change your mind," she said, getting up and leading him by the hand.

He laughed, "You really want a picture don't you?"

"Yes, I want your gorgeous face over my desk at work."

She nudged him and he followed her to her favourite room in her apartment, her "studio".

He walked in behind her and sat on the couch while she messed with her camera, changing the lens.

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, just sit there."

She looked through the viewfinder and he looked straight at her. She took the picture and smiled.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

He stood up and started to unbutton his shirt slowly.

She grinned and watched still holding her camera.

"I better put this down before I take any more pictures."

"Hey, I don't mind."

He didn't feel ashamed of anything anymore and she had albums full of strangers, why not a few pictures of her own boyfriend.

Carol couldn't believe the change in him and stepped back swooning as he continued to very slowly undo the buttons.

"Jesus!" she whispered, as she looked at him through her favourite camera.

**_***The first version of this chapter had Carol upset and untrusting because I thought that's where the story was supposed to go but it didn't fit the way I saw her in my head. I think Daryl had really earned a reasonable, calm talk and after everything he went through with his ex who treated him badly I just couldn't write it that way. I found it irresistible, I decided to write Carol as a person who had so much faith in him that he was able to feel worthy again and have his picture taken_ **

**_I hope nobody feels it was anticlimactic but this is just the way it felt right to me._ **

**_Next chapter? ;) fun time!_ **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chapter 9  
His head was dropped to his chest as he got closer to the last button and she was already up to 20 pictures.

Knowing she could relive this strip tease in images later was too hot for words and she wanted to capture every second.

He didn't look at her and it was fine, the pictures would be casual and even look a little surreptitious.

He got finished with the buttons and slid his shirt from his shoulders. He took a few steps toward her and she was still grinning.

She held her camera in one hand and played like she was fanning herself with her hand.

"Is it hot in here all of a sudden?"

"It is a bit warm...only one solutions for that."

His hands moved to his belt and her eyes got big and she bit her lip.

Her finger clicked the shutter by accident and she jumped, startling herself.

"Sorry."

"I ain't got nothing to hide, you go right ahead."

She let her camera hang from it's strap around her neck and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Don't tease me," she warned.

His head was down as his hands undid his belt but he looked up just a little through his hair and she got the best picture of her life. This one was not going above her desk, it was going next to her bed.

She sat back on her desk with her legs crossed and just kept clicking as he peeled his pants down his legs. This was the most erotic thing she'd ever been a part of. He slipped his fingers under the waist band of his underwear and never took his eyes from her and her camera once. She started breathing heavy and couldn't wipe the grin from her lips. His underwear passed his knees and she watched as his hard dick made it clear he wasn't shy anymore.

"Damn it, Daryl! You're sexy as fuck!"

He sat back down on the couch and grinned at her.

"Get over here, I can't get more naked than this."

She squealed and set her camera down on the desk and lunged at him.

From the living room she could here Otis Redding start singing:

**If I go million miles away**

**I'll write a letter each and every day now**   
**Oh, honey, nothing, nothing, nothing**   
**Nothing is ever gonna change this love**   
**I have for you, oh no, oh no**

**You can make me weep**   
**Or you can make me moan**   
**Tell me you just got back, darling**   
**I'll just say, "Well, welcome home now"**

**For honey, nothing, nothing in this world**   
**Could ever stop this love**   
**Could ever stop this love**   
**I have for you, oh no, oh no**

She sank onto the couch, beside him and wrapped her arms around him pushing him back. She climbed over him and took her time kissing everywhere and anywhere she could get to. He ran his hands down her arms worshipping the feel of her skin.

"I can't believe you wanna be with me, Carol."

She pressed her body to his and draped her leg over him, kissing his chest and reaching down to touch his dick.

"I need to be with you, Daryl."

"Damn!" he hissed, moving his hips toward her.

He slid his hands down into the back of her pants pulling her body down on him.

Carol lifted her shirt over her head and sat up with her legs wrapped around him. She reached behind her back and undid her bra letting it fall down her arms slowly. He snatched it from her body and tossed it aside. Daryl held her breasts in his hands and took his sweet time trailing his tongue over her nipples so lightly she pulled his head closer needing more pressure. "Mmmm...that feels so good, Daryl."

"I wanna make you feel good. I love you..."

He held her right breast as he moved his hot, wet tongue back and forth over her nipple.

She couldn't help grinding her hips onto him as he took turns sucking hard and then teasing with the tip of his tongue.

"Jesus!" she moaned into his hair.

"Take off your pants, Carol."

She didn't need to be told twice and stood up undoing her jeans and sliding them down her legs.

"So what should I do now? you naughty man," she asked, giggling at her own goofy sexy talk.

"Talkin' dirty are we?"

"Can't keep up? Don't feel bad baby... I know you're shy," she teased.

"That's what you think. Get over here and put your legs over my face...you won't be sorry."

"I think this is a bed activity."

"Get going then!"

He laughed and smacked her ass playfully as she walked to her bedroom.

He lay back on her bed and she place her hands on the headboard and swung her leg over his face slowly lowered her body to his mouth. He held onto her thighs and licked at her lips over his mouth. He knew by now she liked it light and easy until she started to whine. He licked slow back and forth until she moved her pussy in a slow rhythm over his mouth.

"Fuck!...fuck...Mmmmm...oh God..."

She tensed up and ran her fingers through his hair rolling her body lightly over his mouth.

He continued to move his head slowly back and forth as she started to lose control.

He sucked at her lips and clung with both hands to her open thighs.

"Open your legs wider," he moaned, before pressing his tongue to her entrance.

She was about to fall completely apart and he could sense it so he changed the plan and slid out from under her and she sighed heavily.

"Why would you do that to me?" she whined.

"Need more?"

She growled and lay down to wait, but not patiently.

He decided to be cruel and tease her with with tip of his hard dick and she writhed on the bed, desperate for relief.

"Daryl...stop."

"Nope. Cum for me."

He moved the tip of his hard cock up and down her slit, slow as torture, until she arched her back and begged for penetration.

"Please, Daryl. Please...before I cum."

In the end he was obedient to her and always would be. He entered her as instructed and he could feel her body begin to tighten around him instantly.

He lowered his mouth and kissed her deep, no more playing around. He pushed his tongue deep into her mouth and held her face in his hands as his hips moved in a beautiful rhythm with her.

"I'll never want anyone but you," he panted.

Carol kissed him back taking in every sensation of him inside her, he was an amazing lover.

She couldn't think what to say back so she continued to moan and breath fast because she was about to lose it...

"Cum for me..." he said in a low growl gently teasing the very tips of his fingers over her clit as he thrust into her.

He watched her face twist in ecstasy and before he knew it he was fighting his own peak.

"Cum, baby," he begged.

She happened to be right there as he begged and she moaned into the dark.

"Daryl...yes..don't stop!"

He continued feeling her close in on his resolve and he let go just as she did.

The power of the one thing that hardly ever happened felt especially good. Cumming with your partner was a once in blue moon thing and he groaned and growled as her body clenched around him.

"Daryl, I love you," she whispered under her breath as she came with him deep inside her.

########################

Sex with Carol was never just sex, it was a beautiful experience. He was exhausted and so was she and they lay sleepily on her bed enjoying the afterglow.

"I don't want to go back to my apartment ever again," he said, kissing the tips of her fingers.

"Yeah?" she said, running her hand up and down his back.

When they finally came down from an impressive mutual orgasm she felt wiped but incredibly happy.

"Yeah, I wanna stay here...with you."

"Then stay."

"Don't tease me," he said. He was sincere about not wanting to be played with.

"Daryl, I don't care what anyone says. I haven't known you very long but I want you with me...always."

"If I could wake up next to you every day I'd never need anything else as long as I live."

"Then stay."

He pulled the blankets up over them wanting to keep her close to him for the rest of the night.

###2 months later###

He had been living with her for over a month now and life was easy. She met Heather and Matthew and despite it being awkward at first they were getting there. She expected it to get better as time went on, they would manage it all together.

"So...what do you think?" she asked, nervously.

He had been laying on their bed for the last 20 minutes looking at her new site but hadn't said a word.

"It's perfect," he said, smiling up at her.

Carol had been pacing the floor waiting for a response.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's perfect!"

"So you really don't mind that I used your picture?"

"Nope, it came out good. I never would have been able to have my picture taken without you so do as you wish, babe."

"It's the best picture I've ever taken and not just because it's of you," she grinned.

She had used the picture of him standing with his hands on his belt looking at her through his hair for the homepage of her site. It was easily the sexiest image she'd ever seen and every time she looked at it she felt herself burning inside.

They had it all and they both knew it. He was still so glad he had worked up the guts to walk into that clinic in the first place, he'd never have met her otherwise. The world's most uncomfortable meeting had brought him everything he ever wanted.

The End.

Hope you liked it:)


End file.
